


Whipped

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Oisuga Week, oisuga, some sexual mentionings, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their usual Friday night date takes an unexpected twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

Friday night is date night.

It's a rule they live by, ever since they officially started dating. That, and Oikawa promises to keep all his beauty products on his shelf, and Suga promises not to scold him more than five times a day.

For the most part, they stuck to their promises. Oikawa claimed he never had enough shelf space and Suga said Oikawa was just too much sometimes and a limit of five scoldings just wasn't enough. But they always stayed true to their Friday nights.

Today they decided some fresh air and window shopping would do them good. Oikawa didn't know why. He was fine just staying at home, curled on the couch watching movies or, better yet, under the covers with his attention focused solely on Suga. He'd rather listen to Suga's moaning then some child crying over not getting a toy.

But if Suga insisted... Oikawa learned very early on in their relationship that he couldn't say no to Suga. It didn't matter what it was for--okay, that was a lie. He could disagree about some things, but they were never very important things--Suga just had a way with persuasion.

Oikawa doesn't mind though, not really. His hand is wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's, and even though his feet hurt and he's hungry and tired and it's a little too chilly for his liking, all that really matters is the person next to him.

He wouldn't actually say something like that out loud though. He has a front to uphold, and sweet things like that just don't come from him. Maybe dirty things... lewd words that, coupled with the right hand placements, has Suga squirming in no time, and that is the type of Suga Oikawa strives to see. Maybe when they get home tonight they can jump straight into bed...

"Earth to Tooru... are you hungry?"

There's a tugging on his hand and Oikawa is drawn back to the here and now. He glances at Suga and smiles softly, and then shakes his head and looks away. "Uh, yeah. What are you up for?"

They're walking again and Suga is pointing out places along their street. There's a barbeque two shops down and a sushi place across the road. They pass an art gallery that has loud music playing from it, and then a candle shop that has Oikawa's nose twitching.

"How 'bout there?" Oikawa points with his free hand to a small sweets shop just a few stores down. Suga stares at it, then him, before shrugging.

"We could. I mean, you're the only sweet thing I need so I'm perfectly fine, but if you want to go, that's fine too."

He says it so nonchalantly. Oikawa doesn't even know what he says right away, but once it sinks in, his face heats up and he has to turn away, forcing them to stop.

"Do you not want to go to the sweets shop?" Suga asks. His tone is concerned, but there's something about it that has Oikawa figuring Suga knows what he's done.

Oikawa could care less about food right now.

"If it's all the same to you Koushi, why don't we just go home?" Oikawa peers over his shoulder, hoping his face isn't red and that the smirk he gives his boyfriend is full of intent.

And when Oikawa sees the glint in Suga's eyes, he knows his boyfriend has caught on.

After a moment Suga returns his smirk and they resume walking. "If I remember correctly, we still have whipped cream right?"

Oikawa almost chokes, but manages to keep his cool long enough to nod.

Suga beams at him. "Then it looks like I might just have something sweet tonight after all."


End file.
